


Just Two Straight Guys Kissing

by dementordementor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bottoming from the Top, Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Explicit Consent, Frottage, Gay Chicken, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Licking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Draco Malfoy, Sexual Tension, Snogging, Top Harry Potter, kind of their awakenings, kind of(?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementordementor/pseuds/dementordementor
Summary: Draco is dared to play Gay Chicken with Harry and they will do anything to win.Urban Dictionary’s Gay Chicken definition: A game played with straight people to see who has more balls, metaphorically. the game is played in several ways. The most simple, and weakest, is the kiss. One 'player' moves in for a sensual kiss until one of the 'players' backs off. I've seen this lead to tongues but someone will always pull away. Another way gay chicken is played is by groping the other 'players' genitals or breasts or anything you can get your hands on. The most common form of the game is gay pillow talk in which each interaction escalates until someone laughs or just can't respond. Lastly, 'players' can initiate dry humping sessions. Hardcore 'players' will use a combination of three tactics to win the game. Some have been known to even use all four tactics at once. This plan of attack is very tricky.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 676





	Just Two Straight Guys Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired in that comment on Reddit about a dude who played Gay Chicken and ended up married to the other dude for 14 years and had an adopted daughter lol. [This one](https://www.reddit.com/r/Jokes/comments/jlpze1/in_high_school_i_was_dared_to_play_gay_chicken/), Idk if that’s the original post but you get the point.

The night for the eight-year students had been loud and entertaining so far, playing different games, some of them drinking Firewhiskey, some others drinking water or Butterbeer.

They were playing Truth or Dare, seated on the floor in a huge circle around the eight-year common room, the couches were pushed aside for all of them to fit.

“Malfoy, your turn,” Ernie Macmillan said when the bottle stopped spinning and landed on the silver-haired boy. It took around six months for the eight-year students to stop bothering the Slytherins that decided to come back, like Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott among others. Harry looked at him across the room, he could distinguish a dim pink on Malfoy’s cheeks. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Malfoy replied simply with a smirk.

“I dare you to play ‘Gay Chicken’ with the next boy the bottle lands on,” Ernie said and Harry saw how the dim blush in Malfoy’s cheeks intensified.

“Fine,” Malfoy replied loftily and some people around the room laughed and giggled.

“What’s that?” Harry asked in a whisper so only Ron and Hermione who were together at his right side would listen, while Malfoy spun the bottle again.

“It’s a game played with two same-sex straight people in which they ‘act’ like a gay couple until one of them ‘chickens out’. It’s stupid,” Hermione replied rolling her eyes.

“It better not be me,” Ron whispered annoyed, watching the bottle slowly coming to a stop, “poor of the soul that…” He slowly stopped mid-sentence when the bottle stopped and… it was pointing at Harry.

_Of any single person in this room, it had to be him!_

He stared blankly at the bottle and then looked around the room. Everyone who had been laughing, talking, or giggling abruptly stopped, they were all extremely quiet, as if making the lowest noise could kill them. He could feel the tension coming from everyone and he felt tension invading his own body. With all his strength, he turned to look up at Malfoy, who was already looking at him with those piercing grey eyes.

They stayed like that, looking deep into each other’s eyes without saying a word. Harry could see Draco’s tension in his body. All eyes were on them but nobody talked.

His heart was pumping blood so hard he feared it was the only sound in the room.

“How do you play this?” he asked almost in a whisper without taking his eyes away from Draco’s, and he felt his cheeks heating up.

“You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to, Harry, we would understand, I mean… it’s Malfoy!” Ernie said sarcastically.

“So what? Isn’t that point, the first one who chickens out loses. If Potter doesn’t want to play then he’s chickening out. He loses without even trying,” Malfoy replied sarcastically with a sneer on his face looking directly into Harry’s eyes, his blush was not there anymore, as if he had the ability to hide it.

“What do I need to do?” Harry asked, finally breaking eye contact with Malfoy, now directing his question to Ron, at his side.

“Uh- mate, are you sure-”

“ _What_ do I need to do, Ron?” he insisted in a hiss, only audible for his friends at his side and saw the hesitation in his friend’s eyes.

“Harry…” began Hermione.

“Ron,” Harry ignored her.

“You… you put your lips together as close as possible, if nobody chickens out you may…” he hesitated and looked around the room, “you kiss, you can…” Harry saw how the words struggled to leave his mouth, “dirty talk, you can touch, grab, hump and do whatever you can to make the other person chicken out,” he explained loudly enough so the whole room listened to the ‘rules’ of the game. “The first one to say ‘I can’t’ loses.”

Harry gulped and turned to face Malfoy, who again, had an intense blush on his cheeks.

“Are you in?” he managed to ask Malfoy.

“I’m in,” he said with a sneer, but this time the blush was still there. 

Harry stood up hesitantly and Malfoy did the same after him. They both walked to the center of the circle, being unsure of what to do.

“What do we do now?” Harry whispered so that only Malfoy would listen to him. They were in front of each other, looking deep into each other’s eyes again, Malfoy was slightly taller than he was.

“We play.”

Malfoy approached his face dangerously to the point in which he could feel Malfoy’s breath against his cheek.

“Have you ever played this before, Potter?” Malfoy whispered against his ear.

“No, have you?” Harry whispered back.

“I do, and I always win.” 

Harry could feel his stupid sneer against his cheek even though their faces were not touching… yet. Their bodies were extremely close and Harry could feel Draco’s warm skin a couple of centimeters away from his.

“Yeah? There’s always a first time for everything. This will be your first time losing,” Harry replied.

“You have lasted longer than what I thought you would, I need to give you that,” he teased and then laughed dryly against his ear. “Let’s test how much you can last.”

Without any warning, Malfoy grabbed his face by his cheeks and gave him a chaste kiss, making everyone in the room gasp (Harry had forgotten they were being watched by everyone). Harry almost immediately split apart from him, pushing Malfoy’s chest in shock and staring at him with wide eyes. He had a victorious sneer on his face and his cheeks were dimly flushed.

“Chickened out already, Potter? I guess I win,” he said teasingly and turned his back.

Before he knew what he was doing, Harry grabbed Malfoy’s shoulder and harshly turned him around. He grabbed the silver-haired boy by the neck and closed the space between them in a deeper kiss than the chaste one that they had previously shared. Everyone gasped again and he listened at his back Hermione complaining and Ron exclaiming in shock, ‘Oi mate!’

When he opened his eyes and slowly split apart from Malfoy, the first thing he saw was Malfoy’s eyes opened widely in shock and his cheeks now flaming in hot pink.

“Chickened out, Malfoy?” he whispered with a grin, because their faces were still really close.

The state of shock slowly abandoned Malfoy’s eyes but they still remained wide open.

Suddenly, Malfoy grabbed his face again and closed the space between them one more time.

The kiss quickly intensified and to Harry’s utter shock, Malfoy bit Harry’s lower lip and pulled it. Harry opened his eyes for a couple of seconds to see Malfoy staring deeply into his. Malfoy freed his lip and continued kissing him fervently, he was a good kisser, Harry had to admit. This time Harry was able to identify a vanilla taste on the other boy’s lips and he wondered if Draco used any sort of chapstick because his lips were also really soft.

Harry’s hands made their way towards Malfoy’s waist, where he gripped tightly and pulled Draco’s body closer to his, which made Draco lose control for a short time, time Harry used to introduce his tongue inside Draco’s mouth.

He listened to a low moan and he wasn’t sure if it had been from him or from Malfoy but the only thing he cared in that moment was domaining Draco’s mouth. Their tongues swirled around each other and Harry was sure Malfoy was also trying to seek dominance.

He soon felt he was running out of air so he had to split apart to catch his breath. With a squelching noise and a string of saliva joining their mouths, Harry ended the kiss, breathing hard; he rested his head on Malfoy’s shoulder, still gripping his waist, and licked his lower lip, still being able to taste Draco. He listened to Draco’s fast breathing and knew he had been running out of air as well.

“I… think that’s enough guys… you don’t need to continue the game if-”

“No,” they both interrupted Ernie and turned to look at him. “He needs to lose,” they said at the same time. 

“Uh…” Ernie hesitated.

“Harry…” Hermione began, trying to reason with him. 

Harry found it curious that none of Draco’s former Slytherin friends had said anything, so Harry looked at them and saw Pansy Parkinson trying to suppress her laughter and Blaise Zabini carrying a sarcastic smirk on his face, they were both looking at him.

“Just two straight guys snogging, nothing wrong about that,” Zabini joked, slightly releasing the tension, and a couple of people laughed around him.

He soon remembered he was still gripping Draco’s waist and let it go.

“Let’s spin the bottle again,” Harry said, splitting apart from Draco’s body, “but we’re not done here,” he added looking at Malfoy defiantly.

“You’re on,” he replied with the same tone Harry had used.

They turned their backs and walked again towards their seats. 

It took a while to fully release the tension Harry and Draco had created in the room, but the rest of the night went by rather calmly until they decided it was too late and they had to go to sleep.

For Harry’s luck, he shared a room with no other than Draco Malfoy.

When they were finally alone, inside their room, Draco imprisoned him against the door.

“I just want to let you know,” he began to say dangerously, “somebody’s going to lose, and it’s not going to be me,” he said looking deep into Harry’s eyes.

“It’s not going to be me either,” Harry replied, breathing hard due to the air that left his lungs when Malfoy pushed him against the door.

“We’ll see…” A short silence went by before he added, “We need to consent.” 

“Consent what?”

“Touch.”

Another silence, this time longer one, set between them in which they stared at each other without saying anything, their faces mere centimeters apart.

“I consent if you consent,” Harry finally said.

“Fine,” Draco added simply.

“Fine,” Harry replied.

“That means we consent this?…” Malfoy said almost slurring the words dangerously while he moved his hand towards Harry’s chest and slowly slid it through his worked out chest, making deep eye contact with him. Harry gulped. Two could play that game… 

“We do. That means we also consent this…” Harry said and slid his hands down until they were in Malfoy’s upper thigh, where he grabbed and squeezed the flesh.

Malfoy cleared his throat before answering, “We do.”

“Brilliant,” Harry said sarcastically

“Great,” Draco replied in the same tone.

* * *

A week had gone by since Harry and Draco wouldn’t give up on their game and Harry was starting to get frustrated. The whole week had been them pushing each other against walls of empty halls, with touching and snogging sessions and in one of those sessions, Malfoy had begun to rock his hips against Harry’s and by Merlin’s tits… Malfoy had caused him an erection that painfully remained trapped in his pants until he finally took a cold shower at night.

“You’ve got to put a stop to this! It’s ridiculous Harry!” Hermione complained while eating her breakfast. Harry had barely touched his, thinking about what to do, he just knew he _couldn’t_ lose. Not to Malfoy. He _couldn’t_. And suddenly an extreme idea crossed his mind…

“I know what will make him lose…” he said with a victorious smile.

Hermione and Ron, who were seated in front of him at the Gryffindor table turned to look at each other preoccupied and then turned to look at Harry. Harry explained to them his easy but risky plan.

“That sounds like the worst idea you could have possibly ever had, Harry!” Ron told him while looking at Hermione for support.

“He’s right, Harry! Don’t do it…”

Harry ignored them and stood up anyway, walking towards the Slytherin table. He was _sure_ this was it. This was going to make Malfoy want to quit.

He quickly found the distinctive silver-haired head and quickly walked towards him.

There was an empty seat at his right side, at his other side, Parkinson was enthusiastically talking with Zabini, who was sitting in front of them. Harry took a seat at Draco’s empty side. Parkinson and Zabini abruptly stopped talking and the three former Slytherins turned to look at him confused.

“Malfoy,” Harry greeted him with a mischievous smile.

“Potter?” Draco greeted him confused because, what could Harry Potter be doing at the Slytherins’ table?

Harry’s heart was pumping hard in his chest, but this was it, he was going to win.

“Be my boyfriend,” he said simply, it was not even a question.

The three former Slytherins opened their eyes widely as if they didn’t believe what they had just heard and Harry saw Malfoy’s fork loudly dropping on his plate.

“I beg your pardon?” Malfoy said, still shocked.

Harry’s smile widened, seeing as his plan was going great.

“Be my boyfriend,” he repeated simply again.

There were long minutes in which no one talked until Harry saw Malfoy’s facial expression changing to a one of understanding and just as Malfoy’s sneer began to appear on his face Harry’s smile began to fade.

He crossed his arms on his chest and his eyes locked with Harry’s. That happened a lot during their lessons and almost at any and every moment.

“Fine,” Malfoy replied simply.

“Draco!” Pansy exclaimed, shocked.

Now it was Harry’s turn to be shocked.

“Wh-What?” Harry stuttered.

“I said… _fine_. We are boyfriends now, unless you want to chicken out,” he teased.

“We are boyfriends,” Harry reassured more for himself because he really couldn’t believe Malfoy would accept this. “Fine,” he said annoyed.

“Fine,” Malfoy spatted as if the word was poison.

“Fine.” Harry stood up and began to walk.

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

“Fine!” Malfoy yelled furiously when Harry was giving him his back.

“Fine!” Harry yelled back almost across the Hall.

“What happened?” Hermione asked preoccupied while he took his seat again.

Harry stayed for a while looking at the wall at his friends’ backs as if there was something interesting in there, his eyes totally unfocused from them.

“He said yes… We’re dating.”

Ron laughed in a loud snort and Gillywater squirted out of his nose.

“Ron! Ew!” Hermione said but couldn’t stop herself from joining Ron in his loud laughs.

“What are you laughing at?...” he asked, confused, turning to look at his friends now.

“You’ve got to be kidding, right? That definitely didn’t happen and you’re just playing us a really bad joke,” Ron said, still laughing.

“No, I’m not joking… I’m dating Draco Malfoy,” he replied, not being able to believe those words himself.

Ron and Hermione slowly stopped laughing when they heard the seriousness Harry was talking with.

“Oh lord. He’s not lying,” Hermione said and then covered her mouth with her hands in shock.

“What the hell, mate?! You said you were going to end this!” Ron said, shocked.

“I thought he was going to give in!” Harry replied defensively.

“ _You_ give in then!” Hermione said.

“ _No_! I know what to do, okay?” 

“You said that a couple of minutes ago and now you’re dating the git!” Ron exclaimed.

“Hear me out,” he said now whispering and looking around to see if anybody was listening, he inclined a little bit over the table to be closer to his friends, “I’m going to spend _all_ the time I possibly can with him until he gets tired of me and decides to end this.”

“That sounds like another bad idea!” Ron complained.

“Stop Ron, it’s his life. If he wants to spend his time with Malfoy, what can we do? You’re really stubborn Harry,” Hermione said shaking her head in disapproval and continuing to eat her breakfast.

“You’ll see I will win,” he said, beginning to eat his food too.

* * *

Another week went by in which both trios were forced to spend time around each other everywhere because the brunette boy and the silver-haired boy _wouldn’t_ split apart and it was honestly getting tiring and annoying for their friends. 

It was so uncomfortable seeing them grabbing hands as if they wanted to rip each other’s hands, seeing one of them sitting on the other’s lap in the common room while studying, seeing them share those chaste kisses that always turned into violent ones, as if trying to rip each other’s lips and tongues. On one occasion Harry had even drawn a drop of blood from Draco’s lips.

Every eight-year student already knew about their weird ‘relationship’ and naturally, the whole school soon knew about them too.

Harry had gotten a painful amount of uncountable boners that week and he had seen and felt a couple of Malfoy’s boners pressing against his crotch while they snogged in an empty hall and he rocked his hips against Harry’s.

He was beginning to question whether they were really snogging because of the dare or because they wanted to, he couldn’t even distinguish between those anymore.

They had both been trying to get the other to decide to quit, grabbing each other’s arse, rubbing their bulges over their trousers, pulling hair, licking, sucking, and kissing here and there occasionally with no success, they were both determined on winning.

“Come on Malfoy, make this easier for both of us and lose already,” Harry spat when they split apart from the wet and rough kiss they had been previously sharing.

“In your dreams, Potter,” Malfoy replied and began to kiss him violently again, their tongues swirling and teeth clashing.

Harry grabbed Malfoy’s hips tighter and pressed him more against the door, rocking their hips together. He no longer cared if Malfoy could feel his erection or not, he was in a desperate need of relief and he knew Malfoy needed relief as well when he broke the kiss and moaned loudly and high-pitched when Harry harshly rocked their hips together.

Harry abruptly stopped his movements in shock because he had no idea Draco Malfoy moaned like _that_ and just looked at the boy in front of him, flushed and embarrassed, and extremely horny, just like him. Draco covered his face with both of his hands, not being able to take the embarrassment. Harry found this absolutely delightful. He had never seen Malfoy this embarrassed. It was empowering, as if he had control over the blond man.

He grabbed Malfoy’s wrists and pulled his hands away from his face and directed his mouth to the pale neck that had also acquired a pink-ish tone. He started giving kisses which quickly turned into licks and then he began to suck, drawing sighs from Draco.

He freed Draco’s hands and Draco placed them on Harry’s shoulders, Harry grabbed his hips instead and resumed his movements, pressing their erections together.

He began to suck higher until he reached Draco’s jawline, where he continued sucking. Malfoy had his eyes closed and his head inclined, pressed against the door.

Harry changed the position of his legs and placed one between Draco’s legs, one of Draco’s legs was now pressed between Harry’s.

He pressed with his thigh against Draco’s bulge, drawing a high-pitched moan from his lips again, and tightening his grip on Harry’s shoulders.

“Ahh! Fuck!” Draco groaned and continued frotting against Harry.

Harry felt his orgasm already forming by the heat in his lower abdomen and began to rub against Draco’s leg seeking relief. He couldn’t believe they were actually doing this but there was no way they could stop now.

He had stopped sucking Draco’s skin, just burying his head between Draco’s neck and shoulder instead.

Draco grabbed his face and made him look up, closing the space between them in a messy but gentle kiss. They had never kissed like that before, it was always messy and violent, not messy and gentle.

Draco grabbed Harry’s hips and began to walk to the front making Harry walk backward. Harry complained in a groan through the kiss due to the lack of friction in his painful cock.

He felt the back of his knees hitting a bed, he wasn’t sure if it was his or Draco’s bed but he didn’t care.

Draco placed a hand on his chest and pushed him to make him fall harshly on the bed. He didn’t even give Harry time to get comfortable, he just directly straddled his lap and began to move his hips, causing luscious friction between his arse and Harry’s cock.

“Fuck. Faster, Draco,” Harry groaned. His hands quickly traveled towards Draco’s hips and began to guide his movements.

With a screech, Harry knew Draco had come in his pants. The image was enough for Harry to come. Draco was just simply beautiful with his long lashes resting on his cheeks, his messy snow-white hair, his intense red cheeks and his eyes pressed close. Harry came in his pants with a loud moan of the name of the boy straddling him, wetting his underwear with his cum.

He immediately relaxed against the mattress, the orgasm had drained all his energy. He felt Draco falling on top of his chest and hiding his face on the crook of Harry’s neck.

“Please tell me we did not just…” Draco said exhaustedly, his voice being muffled against Harry’s skin.

“Come in our pants? We did,” Harry replied sleepily. 

Draco moved his legs and placed one of them between Harry’s and the other one at the side of Harry’s leg, his arms falling lazily on Harry’s shoulders.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist. It felt cozy and warm because of Draco’s oversized grey sweater and it was easy to hug him because he was really thin.

And like that, clothed, with their shoes on and their pants sticky, they fell into the arms of Morpheus.

When he woke up, he didn't immediately open his eyes, and instead just inhaled the toxic and addictive smell of cinnamon. Something was brushing against his nose, so he was forced to open his eyes. He wasn’t really sure what time it was, but it was definitely late at night because the room was still dark. 

The memories of earlier that night quickly invaded his mind and caused his painfully hard cock to twitch in his pants. Just then he noticed he was hard.

He was still hugging Draco, Draco’s knee was pressing against Harry’s crotch, torturing his cock.

He felt Draco’s own boner pressing against his thigh so he moved his leg and began to press it against Draco’s bulge. Draco slightly moved his hips, seeking more friction.

“Mmmm, that feels good…” he murmured half asleep. Harry kept moving his leg because now that he was awake and Draco was pressing his erection, there was no way he could go back to sleep. 

“Draco…” Harry whispered against his ear. “Wake up.”

“Hm?” Draco said, slightly moving his head, it came out more like a soft moan than a humming.

Harry freed Draco from his hug and gripped his waist instead, slowly massaging it with his thumbs.

“You’re hard,” Draco murmured and moved his leg to press harder against Harry’s bulge, definitely intentionally.

“Fuck. No shit Sherlock,” Harry hissed sarcastically and tightened his grip on Draco’s waist.

“Don’t be rude. Let me sleep if you’re going to be rude, and who the fuck is Sherlock? Are you cheating on me, you adulterous fucker?” Draco murmured and Harry wasn’t completely sure anymore if Draco was fully awake.

Harry rolled his eyes and moved one of his hands towards Draco’s thigh, where he squeezed.

“Ouch,” Draco complained and began to move on top of Harry’s chest until he finally sat up, straddling him. “What do you want?” he asked annoyed.

“I’m hard, you’re hard and you were humping my leg while asleep, do something about it,” Harry said, placing his hands on Draco’s hips, massaging them up and down.

“Why don’t _you_ do something about it?” Draco asked annoyedly.

“Because you’re straddling me and I can’t move,” Harry replied simply.

A long silence settled between them in which none of them dared to look at each other.

“Are we _actually_ dating… Harry?” Draco asked and got stuck saying his name, as if it was hard for him to do so.

“We are, I asked you a week ago Draco.”

“I _know_ , but is this real, or are we just dating because of the dare? Like, do you actually _like_ being my… boyfriend?” Draco hesitated.

“Do you?” Harry asked. He grabbed one of Draco’s hands, slightly pulling it up.

“I asked you first, Potter,” Draco replied.

A long silence settled between them again in which Harry was now looking at Draco but Draco was just looking at his lap, not being able to face him.

With his free hand, Harry pulled Draco’s chin up and made him look at him. He grabbed Draco’s other hand and intertwined their fingers in both hands.

“I do. I do like dating you, not only because of the stupid dare,” he said and slightly raised their intertwined hands. Through the dark room, Harry was capable of seeing Draco’s light blush due to the moon’s dim light creeping through the window. He raised Draco’s left hand and brought it to his mouth, he slightly twisted his arm and began to leave small kisses on his forearm, on the mark that Draco hated so much. The blush in his cheeks increased. “Do you?”

“Yes,” Draco replied.

“I guess we’re dating, like… actually dating,” Harry said now playing with Draco’s fingers.

“I guess we are,” Draco affirmed. They spent a while playing with each other’s fingers in silence before Draco broke the silence again, “I’m still horny.”

Harry chuckled before replying, “Yeah me too.”

He pulled Draco down and wrapped his arms around his neck, closing the space between them in a fervent kiss. Harry licked Draco’s lower lip and Draco gave him access inside his mouth, where their tongues began to swirl around the other. Draco began to move his hips slowly.

When they broke the kiss, Harry grabbed Draco’s oversized sweater by the bottom and began to pull it up. He abruptly stopped when the sweater was about to uncover Draco’s nipples. 

“What happened?” Draco asked confused, looking down at Harry.

“Oh, Draco… I really didn’t mean to, I’m sorry,” Harry stuttered apologetically and began to caress Draco’s torso, all across his scars.

“Oh…” Draco said when he understood, “It’s… nothing… really, it’s fine,” he assured him.

Harry slightly sat up and began to kiss Draco’s chest everywhere he saw a scar.

Draco pulled his head out from the sweater but left it on his arms. Harry sat up totally straight, resting his back on the bed’s wooden backrest and Draco straddled him a little higher, making the brunette grab higher on his back, near his scapula and with his other hand, he grabbed Draco’s waist. Harry buried his head inside Draco’s sweater and began to lick, kiss, and suck every centimeter of skin as if that could erase the scars on Draco’s chest and their past as enemies. Draco grabbed Harry’s head through the sweater and left a couple of kisses on top of his head.

A few moments later he pulled his head out and stared at the beautiful man in front of him. He helped Draco take his sweater off and quickly unbuttoned his trousers.

“You’re so pretty,” Harry praised caressing Draco’s cheek which immediately took a pink-ish tone. Draco looked away and took his shoes off and threw them somewhere across the room and pulled his trousers down, revealing inches of white milky thighs and some black boxers.

He made his way downwards and took Harry’s shoes off and also threw them somewhere around the room. He unbuttoned Harry’s pants, looking up at him, Harry raised his hips and allowed him to slide his pants out, throwing them with their shoes and the rest of their clothes across the room. Harry took off his shirt and also threw it to the floor.

He slid one of his hands dangerously through Harry’s worked out chest. He straddled him again and lowered his head and licked from Harry's v-line to his sternum in a single lick, making Harry gulp. He was so damn hot.

He raised his head and licked and sucked Harry’s jawline. He slid one hand through Harry’s chest and slowly began to slide it inside Harry’s boxers until he reached Harry’s dick. Cold fingers wrapped around his cock making him shiver.

“Fuck,” Harry groaned.

“Have you ever touched yourself thinking about me, Potter?” Draco asked dangerously. He began to jerk Harry’s cock slowly and torturously.

“I try not to.”

“Such a good boy, are you?” Draco teased. He squeezed the already wet tip of Harry’s dick, drawing a moan from him.

“So you have?” Harry teased.

Draco bent down and whispered in his ear, “That is a secret.”

He took his hand out from Harry’s pants drawing a complaining groan from him and knelt up, his bulge now pressed against Harry’s abdomen. Harry took this as an invitation and grabbed the elastic of his pants, pulling them down.

Draco’s cock bobbed up and down when released. Harry gripped his cock tightly, drawing a moan from Draco.

Draco slightly bent down and caught Harry’s lips in a messy kiss while Harry kept jerking his cock. 

“Need you,” Draco murmured incoherently against Harry’s lips.

Harry broke the kiss but didn’t stop his movements on Draco’s cock. He reached for his wand on the nightstand at the side of the bed, realizing there was a wand that was not his, that’s when he noticed they were on Draco’s four-poster. 

Draco began to move his hips when Harry’s hand slowed its pace.

He grabbed Draco’s wand anyway, reasoning that if one of Draco’s wand had worked perfectly before, this one could work perfectly now.

He flicked the wand near Draco’s arse casting a spell.

“Fuck! You could have warned me, idiot,” Draco complained when he felt Harry’s cleansing spell stretching his walls and slickening them with cold lube.

“Sorry,” Harry murmured, trying to pull his pants down, Draco helped him when he saw Harry struggling. His cock also bobbed when freed and was pressed between Draco’s cheeks, drawing a squeak from him.

“Where did you even learned that?” Draco asked, jerking his own cock and moving his hips to rub his arse against Harry’s cock.

“R-Restricted section. I had never tried it before though,” he managed to say, the exquisite friction difficulting him to talk.

“Let’s test how good you are then,” Malfoy said and raised his hips.

He grabbed Harry’s cock, which was already leaking precome from the tip, and aligned it with his hole, pressing Harry’s tip against his tightness. 

He slowly lowered himself on Harry’s cock drawing a high-pitched moan from the brunette when he felt Draco’s tight hole enclosing the head of his cock. Harry gripped Draco’s hips tightly, trying really hard not to pull him all the way down or to raise his hips and thrust his whole length inside of him at once, not wanting to hurt Draco.

“You’re so tight- Ngh,” Harry murmured incoherently.

Draco placed his hands on Harry’s shoulders and lower himself painfully slow, inch by inch, until he was finally seated on Harry’s cock.

He wrapped one of his arms behind Harry’s neck and rested his head on top of the mess of curls.

“Draco- need to- move,” Harry begged, slightly rocking his hips, seeking for more friction. The pressure around his cock was overwhelming.

“Wait, it hurts,” Draco complained.

Harry was gripping Draco’s hips so hard now that he was sure it was going to leave marks tomorrow.

Draco slightly split apart from his grip around Harry’s neck and grabbed his face instead, closing the space into an intense kiss, trying to distract himself from the huge cock filling him up.

Harry slightly raised his hips and Draco drowned a moan in Harry’s mouth. 

He split apart from the kiss and began to give little jumps that sent shivers through Harry’s body. Soon he began to jump faster and higher, the sound of his arse smacking against Harry’s thighs echoed in the whole room along with both of their hard breaths and moans. Harry began to raise his hips in unison with Draco’s jumps.

“AHHH! There Harry!” Draco moaned loudly when Harry hit his prostate.

Harry kept hitting again and again Draco’s sweetspot, drawing high-pitched moans from the silver-haired boy. When Draco began to clench frantically around Harry’s prick, Harry felt his orgasm heating up in his lower stomach. He bent forward and began to suck on Draco’s pale chest, which already had a couple of hickeys. He would gladly cover his entire chest with them just to erase the scars he had caused back in their sixth year.

“I’m close,” he told Draco while thrusting harder against Draco’s spot. 

He grabbed Draco’s cock and began to wank him, the precome dripping from his head made it easier for him to move his hand at the same pace of his thrust.

With one last hard thrust against Draco’s prostate and a high-pitched moan, Draco came all over Harry’s chest, the sticky, thick, and white cum contrasting against Harry’s dark skin tone.

Draco’s walls tightened when he came and the feeling along with the view of Draco arching his back and his piercing moan was enough to make Harry come harshly inside of Draco, stream after stream of his thick cum filling him.

He collapsed against the wooden backrest of Draco’s four-poster and Draco collapsed against his chest, resting his head on top of Harry’s messy curls again and wrapping one arm around Harry’s shoulders, the other one resting in his lap, probably staining his white chest with his own cum as well. Harry wrapped his arms lazily around Draco’s torso and rested his head on Draco’s shoulder.

“Can we agree on both of us winning?” Harry asked tiredly, barely being able to keep his eyes open.

“Mhmm,” Draco murmured.

“Or maybe with both lost, I don’t know, I mean… I don’t think this is really straight,” Harry said chuckling.

“Really?” Draco asked sarcastically, “What made you think that? Your prick inside my arse or our two orgasms in one night?”

Harry just chuckled in response. He pulled his cock out with a squelching sound and began to lower himself on the bed until he was finally resting comfortably with his head resting on a pillow. Draco was still straddling him but lazily, his body relaxed on top of Harry’s. They were in the same position they had been previously sleeping in. He grabbed Draco’s wand again and cast a cleansing spell on both of them and then pulled a blanket over their naked bodies.

“Do you want to go on a date to Hogsmeade with me, Draco?” Harry asked in a murmur.

“I thought we were already dating,” Draco teased, Harry felt how Draco’s lips moved against his neck.

“Can’t I take my boyfriend on dates?” Harry teased back, caressing Draco’s back.

“Hmm, fine, I’ll give you the privilege of taking me out on a date,” Draco teased again and Harry could feel his sneer against his skin, he chuckled and rolled his eyes in response but decided he was not going to argue with him.

If somebody would have told him he was going to date Draco Malfoy because he _actually liked him_ two weeks ago, he would have laughed in their face. There was no way he could have guessed how this dare was going to end, but from all the possibilities he had in mind, this was not one of them, but he was definitely happy with their resolution.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m still alive, I’m just on vacations so I’ve been really lazy and I didn’t want to write but I have a couple of other one-shots that I’m working on and I’m working on something bigger :) Anyway  
> Thanks for reading! [Comments] and [Kudos] are great!  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrysht)  
> More like this: [Hotel Room (Smut)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585475), [Draco is Hiding Something (Smut)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975095), [Strawberries and Pajamas (Smut)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245933), [The day Draco Malfoy acted normal under a love potion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554420), [He](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428092)


End file.
